


Cough Syrup

by pufflers



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, sebek is bratty™, silver takes care of one (1) sick sebek, this may or may not have to do with silver having to pin down sebek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Silver is tasked with taking care of Sebek and Sebek makes it harder for him by acting like a complete brat.A fiasco ensues.
Relationships: Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> im sick and festering on the floor rn and i wanted a silsebe sickfic to make me feel better and this is all i could muster in my brain dead state sue me!

"Well don't _you_ look like shit."

Silver is only greeted with a cough, a _very_ pointed and irritated cough. It's all Sebek can muster as he glares at him, covers drawn up to his chin, all bundled up in blankets of all colours and assortments.

"Ah, so what Lilia said was true, lost your voice huh?" Silver muses as he stalks his way over to Sebek’s bed, perching near the edge of it as he surveys the state of the boy before him.

His hair is all strewn about and terribly messy, it’s as if he hasn't gotten up from bed all morning to even style it which is strange for someone who constantly stresses the importance of appearance. His nose is red and puffy, tissues litter the floor while a half empty box of them sits besides him. It's a pitiful sight for sure but it's certainly entertaining to see the ever boisterous Sebek be reduced to nothing but sniffles and coughs.

It's rather peaceful really, and when Silver states as much he gets greeted with a hardy kick to his side, almost sending him to the floor in a heap of limbs. He was a fool for even assuming Sebek wouldn't at least try and fight back, this _is_ Sebek we're talking about. The amount of times he's picked a fight over absolute nonsense is immeasurable and never fails to give Silver a pounding headache.

Silver rubs his ribs, "Alright _easy_ boy, no need to get all feisty on me."

Perhaps it's a trick of the light but Sebek seems to be rather flushed as he grunts back in response, tugging the blankets closer to his face.

"Well Lilia asked me to make sure you take your medicine, mentioned something abou--"

There's an intense rustling of sheets, Silver feels the bed dip in every which way perfectly accentuated with miserable frantic coughing. Sebek is practically huddled by the headboard with his slew of covers around him, hiding him from Silver's gaze. He can see him feverishly shaking, and it would be a rather comical sight had he not been the one at the receiving end of it, really it's going to make his job a lot harder.

"I see...That's what he meant when he said you 'didn't happen to be fond of' medicine..."

_Of course he leaves it to me to deal with,_ Silver's eyebrow twitches at the prospect of being relegated to yet _another_ chore. The old man must be having a _real_ ole hoot right now…

He sighs as he rises from the bed, the muted red container he was so asked to administer lies in wait on Sebek's bedside table. A spoon nestled next to it, gleaming innocently and beckoning for Silver to accept his fate.

He can feel Sebek's eyes scrutinizing his every move, calculative and doing nothing but inspecting him, reducing Sebek to nothing more than a spooked creature. Silver supposes he is, he's seen the same unbridled terror in the deers he's spotted prancing in the woods once they catch wind of an unknown presence. 

When Silver pours the thick syrup onto the spoon he was provided, war drums begin to pound to the beat of Sebek's racing heart and even Silver's own heart picks up in pace, easily matching his. Yes, he can hear the bellowing battle cry of the other boy echo in his head, threatening his livelihood.

He turns around, spoon in hand, only to be met with the fiercest reptilian eyes he's ever had the pleasure of knowing, truly one of a predator ready to defend themselves.

Every step he takes seems like another earlier sentence to death but he shakes it off, he's a man on a mission and nothing will deter him from his goal. 

He reaches the foot of the bed and he hears a low gravely hiss that rumbles deep in his bones, the culprit is surely no other than Sebek who still has not unraveled himself from his blanket prison, and if anything lends itself well to his intimidating aura.

Their eyes remained locked on each other, an eternity or two could pass and they would have been none the wiser, far too engrossed in their staredown. Breaths slow down and sync up, it's all so painfully still that a pin could drop and even Silver's ears would be able to catch it. 

…

…

...

Silver pounces first.

He rids Sebek of his cloth armour, blankets landing on the floor in a giant mess, spoon still clutched tightly in his right hand as he manages to put his knees on either side of Sebek's body. He's straddling him and Sebek begins writhing, his limbs knocking into Silver's, and he has a hard time trying to make sure the medicine in hand doesn't spill. He pins both of Sebek's wrists with his left hand, but that doesn't stop the other from trying to kick him off him, even lands one on his thigh and he's sure there's gonna be a bruise there come next morning but right now he's far too preoccupied with trying to subdue Sebek he doesn't even cuss about it. 

Perhaps he should have paid more attention to when that famous beast tamer dominated the television, making even Lilia tune it to his feats o' mighty that included wrestling down reptiles of all shapes and varieties. Would've been especially helpful now that he has a crocodile of his _own_ to deal with. 

His offhanded musings are rudely interrupted when Sebek's heel makes harsh contact with his shin and _fuck_ _is that going to hurt tomorrow._ In his irritation he slots his knee in between Sebek's thighs to at least pin down the squirming limbs even for just a second. His thrashing has significantly lessened now that Silver has restrained him but one problem arises after the next, Sebek stubbornly refuses to open his mouth. Anytime Silver tries to feed him the sickeningly sweet cough syrup, Sebek turns his head the other way, jaw clenched shut, avoiding any possible avenue to ingesting the awful liquid.

"Stop. Being. Childish." Silver grunts out in between breaths, his hand pushing down on Sebek's wrists that serves as a warning. Sebek is however taking none of it and merely pivots his head away from the spoon Silver has in hand. 

Silver is out of options…

Or so it seems but his brain whispers a rather brilliant idea into his ears, one that makes his heart pick up in delight before he remembers the _elephant in the room_ … more _accurately_ , the _Malleus portrait in the room_ that hangs neatly over Sebek's study, who fixes him with a cool disapproving stare.

_Please forgive me Lord Malleus for what I'm about to do but it's really awkward when you stare at me like that…_

Sebek now noticing the rather long pause Silver has taken, raises an eyebrow, and as he opens his mouth, surely to let out a cough all that comes out is a

_Moan._

Quiet and barely there, his lips seal away the gratifying sound of pleasure, face erupting into the bright scarlet blush Silver is so accustomed to seeing.

Silver grounds his knee down more, slow and deliberate in his approach and he feels Sebek's hips buck against him, shyly meeting his touch and the moans reverberating in his chest begin to rise in volume. Sebek is keening at the contact, small whines not failing to accompany the other noise his throat garbles out.

He's waiting for the most opportune moment to strike and he gets it when Sebek lets a particularly loud cry, tongue panting out and Silver slips in his spoon.

Sebek's wild thrashing starts up again and Silver has a hard time holding him down, it's at times like this where he's painfully reminded of Sebek's childish streak.

"Just swallow it already!"

Maybe it's his shouting that does it but Sebek finally gulps the syrup down and he's pacified for but a mere second. He looks rather endearing, his hair all mused and disheveled, clothes riding up his torso, even tears are gathered at the corner of his eyes. _Very cute._

This image is immediately ruined when he starts gagging, like a cat coughing up a furball.

"Water?"

Sebek nods avidly and Silver is sad to leave the comfortable place that is atop of Sebek but after such an ordeal, he'll take mercy on him and give in to his whims.

He shuffles back over to his bedside with a glass of water that Sebek eagerly gulps down in but three whole swallows.

"Well now that this is over I'll have to get back to train--" 

A hand prevents Silver from stepping any further towards the door, and when he looks back he sees Sebek, who's pointedly staring at the floor, his messy hair obscures his features but Silver can already imagine the puppy eyes, that are solely reserved for him, on his face. 

And who is he to deny him? 

The stubborn flush that refuses to leave Sebek's cheeks is certainly incentive enough he thinks as he interlocks his fingers with Sebek's, ready to indulge him even more for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> i blame the nyquil for this one im so fucking delirious on it wtf did i write
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/pufflers?s=20) my liege *bows down*


End file.
